Florin
Ingame name:Florin Sieghart Race: Zaraton Age: 20 Gender: Male Job: Adventurer Proficiencies: Swords: B, Knowledge: A, Lock Picking: B, Charisma: A, Perception: B, Combat: C Character Personality: Brash at times, but wise for his age. He is charming, and charismatic, often capturing the attention of anyone around him, but particularly enjoys the company of women. Backstory: Florin was born in the overcast realm of Scrontull, to a family that was quite well off. His father was a mercenary, and was very detached from his family. Florin barely knew his father, as he was always off on a job, earning money for them to live easily. Orson, Florin's father, left his family when Florin was age three, as he grew tired of all the enemies he had made on his road to becoming a top notch mercenary, and decided to wander far away from any civilization. Leah, Florin's mother, took care of him from then on, as Orson had left all of the money he had made as a killer to her and his child. Leah taught Florin herself, by reading books to him when he was young, and teaching him basic knowledge. As he grew, he started to read by himself, going through as many books as he could find, there was no end to his thirst for knowledge. At age 9, something happening in Florin's life that would cause him to choose his path. On a particularly boring day in nine year old Florin's life, two armed men busted into his home, guns trained on Leah and Florin, demanding the mercenary Orson Sieghart to come with them. Leah was about to tell them where Orson had headed, when Florin stood up and told them that his dad had left a long time ago, they kicked him to the ground, and broke a few things around the house as collateral. The two men threatened Leah that they would take Orson's son, if they couldn't have him captive. They left, Leah worried more than she had ever been in her life. She knew who these people were. She had recognized their faces. In Leah's younger days, before she met Orson, she was an assassin. She specialized in the 'Honey Pot' technique, where she would seduce and lure her victim, then kill them while they slept. Leah had just roused and was preparing to make the kill, when a man clad in dark, came through the window of the room, and shot Leah's target in the head, She became furious, and attacked the other assassin, causing a brawl to happen in the room. Leah had pinned the man to the floor and straddled him, her knife against his throat, about to make the cut, when the men guarding the merchant came into the room, dumbfounded by the scene before them. Leah agreed to finish this fight later with the man, and thanked the heavens that the guards were still green. She fled into the night, and prior to one more fight with Orson, she had married him, and put her assassin days behind her. Leah was happy that she wasn't recognized, but they had seen Florin, and they would come after him. Leah began to not only teach Florin knowledge, but she also taught him how to use a sword, and how to be light-footed in combat. Florin learned quickly, and excelled past his mother's expectations. Five years had passed after Florin's initial training had started, and the now fourteen year old Florin was drilling his sword techniques when he heard his mother shriek. He ran into their home, to find the two men from five years ago, with his mother pinned to a wall, and a gun to her head. Florin quietly moved behind the men, and just as he was right behind them, he slashed at one of their arms, severing it completely. The man was very surprised, and crumpled after he had realized what was happening, clutching the stump where his arm used to be. The second man immediately shot towards Florin, and hit him in the leg. Florin fell with a yelp, clutching the bullet wound. The second man went to kill Florin, but the man missing his arm shook his head, telling him no. The armless man wanted to see how Florin would grow. The armless man picked up his arm, and stood, and left, taking his partner with him. Leah immediately tended to Florin, taking a knife she had hidden in her dress, and dug the bullet out, dressing the wound quickly. Leah gave a heavy sigh because she knew what would go on in the next few years. Three years after that incident, Florin initially set out on his journey, and wandered the land of Falendoor. His main goal was to find the two men that attacked his home when he was young, but in the back of his mind, he wanted to find his father in the wilderness. Another three years would pass, and Florin still wandered. Florin would not return home, until he had successfully finished the two men that attacked him, or until he found his father. Why you should be accepted: I've taken part in numerous RPs, some of which being very well known, such as one that was using with the Floating City of Cheam map, the reason that map was created was for. I'm able to RP very well, and never godmode, meta, etc. I also play my part, very well.